


Devil May Cry: Smut Oneshots

by blindedstarlight



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: You get to fuck Dante, Vergil and Nero in many scenarios under many circumstances. Just another DMC smut collection :)





	Devil May Cry: Smut Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I have very thotful pals whom I love dearly who enable me to stay up late to write dirty smut because the more content the merrier <3

Admittedly, he wasn’t in the most playful of moods to begin with. And then, you took the last piece of his olive-free pizza while he was rather aggressively turning down a job from the ever-pestering Morrison. So when he returned and found you licking your fingers of the cheese and over-salted tomato remains of his only respite from his shitty day, Dante snapped.

“You’re fucking with me,” he hissed, fisting the front of your shirt as he pulled you to your feet. You squeaked in protest, eyes wide and blinking at Dante’s overt aggression. You’d heard Morrison complaining as he fixed the busted television and jukebox on multiple occasions about Dante’s errant temper, but you had never witnessed it or experienced it yourself. You were jolted from your thoughts as Dante’ jostled you rather forcefully, piercing blue gaze intensely on yours. “That was mine.”

“H-hey! C’mon, it’s just pizza—.”

Dante shook his head and pulled you up, practically dragging you behind himself before he shoved you onto the couch. You thanked all your lucky stars that Patty was still at school because you were sure something unsavoury was about to happen.

Not that you were opposed to it at all. You had always wondered what it would be like to be taken by Dante, having seen him fighting with such clear bloodlust in his sharply focused eyes. It was seldom you got to see him so serious and in his element, and you found yourself craving the feeling of him pinning you under his fiery stare as he did what he pleased with you.

“There’s two fuckin’ slices of the olive infested pieces, and even though you know I hate those abominations, you took _my_ slice.” His glare narrowed calculatingly, and his snarl broke into a dark smirk. His eyes flickered down your prone body as you squirmed underneath him, your arms pinned above your head at the wrists by a single, inhumanely strong hand. “Now, I’m gonna take something from you.”

You gulped, remaining silent, waiting for Dante to make his next move.

You… well, you weren’t quite in a relationship with the demon hunter. You wanted to be, but he was just too adamant on being a loner. He liked his life free of commitments, and didn’t like to tie himself down to others if he could help it. You accepted shortly after you had met him by chance at Restaurant Fredi after getting into an argument about whether chocolate sundaes won our over strawberry that he was a lone wolf. Still, that didn’t stop you from being curious about his profession back then, what with the weird guitar case he carried around everywhere and the glimpses of guns you caught every time his dramatic crimson coat fluttered about with his movements.

He was charming, and you were attracted like a moth to flame.

But it appeared, at that very moment, that the flame was going to burn. And you couldn’t bring yourself to mind one bit.

He was hovering over you, his knee between your splayed thighs, and his overwhelming masculine scent taking over all your senses as he caged you between his strong arms. Your eyes lingered on the defined musculature, your mind straying towards dangerous ideas as you imagined how it would feel if his fingers would just squeeze around your throat as he took you…

A small whimper escaped from your parted lips, and your tongue darted out to lick at the dryness, feeling parched and needy. You blinked languidly at him from below and wriggled down so that his thigh was snug between your legs. That earned a snort of amusement from Dante as you undulated your hips slightly for some friction.

“What? Don’t know what to do with a woman, Dante? You all bark and no bite?” You cocked an eyebrow, taunting him into action.

The effect was immediate as he surged down and crashed his lips against yours, his kiss rough and domineering as he used his free hand to tear at your leggings. You screamed against his mouth at the burn from his ministrations, but he paid no mind as he forced his tongue into your mouth with deep groan, hitching his leg further up on the couch so that his thigh pressed up insistently against your bare heat.

“Yeah,” he grinned against your lips, not giving you a chance to move away ever for a second as he nipped at your bottom lip with sharp teeth, “you like that, don’t ya?” As one of his hands continued to hold your arms up and away from all the action above your head, his other hand that had completely ripped your bottoms from your person dragged roughly against your smooth skin, groping and squeezing possessively as you arched your into his touches with little moans that you simply couldn’t help let out. You’d fantasised about this for so long, and it was finally happening.

Dante was having his way with you, and you didn’t even care that it was because you ate his last dumb piece of stupid pizza.

He pinched at your nipples from under your shirt, having snapped your bra from the front with very little effort. You didn’t even have a chance to protest as he devoured your mouth with his hot, bordering violent kisses. In the back of your mind, you couldn’t help but acknowledge that Dante’s brand of intimacy from what you experienced so far was likely not up most women’s alleys.

You, however— you were totally into it.

“Can’t believe I didn’t eat your stupid fucking pizza earlier. If this is what it takes to get a decent fuck out of you, I would have done it sooner—.”

He moved quickly, his hand releasing your wrists, only to move directly down to your slick sex. You opened your legs wider, shame thrown right out the window as you let out a lewd moan. His digit entered you after a short moment of tracing over your clit and rubbing your slick over the sensitive bud of nerves. He felt so different to your own finger, much longer and definitely thicker. Still, it wasn’t like a single finger could ever give you that satisfaction you admittedly often chased in the dark of the night when your thoughts would wander to the demon hunter.

“Yeah?” He breathed harshly, and you were positive that he was just as much into this as you were, because you knew for a fact that Dante’s stamina and endurance could definitely last more than a few minutes of raunchy foreplay. He killed demons like he was swatting flies, after all. “Next time you want to play, you just gotta ask.” He gritted his teeth and hissed as you clenched around his finger. He withdrew it and surprised you with a sharp slap to your pussy, the burn of his impact smarting deliciously as you cried out in a lustful haze.

“O-oh, fuck! Dante… st-stop teasing and just t-take what you want from me. Please!”

He clearly didn’t feel like drawing out his torture as he made quick work of undoing his pants and pulling them down just enough to let his impressive cock out from its confines. You salivated at the sight of the engorged member, anticipating a delicious stretch that you just knew was going to send you over the edge very soon. You couldn’t help but note rather humbly within yourself that Dante was one fine piece of creation.

He rutted against you, coating his cock with your leaking essence, licking his lips as he smirked down at you— a predator sizing up his prey. “Oh, you want it that bad? You’re pleading so pretty; makes me wanna forgive you for the pizza thing.”

As belated as it was, you realised your arms were free to do what you pleased. You took a chance to reach for him, wanting to touch him while you had an opportunity. Your hands gripped his broad shoulders, and you felt his muscles tense and relax with his movements as he moved above you, a sheen of sweat collecting on his brow.

“Don’t forgive me ‘till you’ve taken what you deserve.”

Dante grinned down at you, his silvery white locks falling over his darkened blue eyes.

“You sure? You heard Morrison— I don’t treat ladies much differently than I treat everything else I interact with.”

You couldn’t help the warmth that flooded you as you came to the realisation that Dante was hovering over you, dick poised to enter your throbbing pussy, asking you if you were sure about having him fuck you.

“You really are all bark, no bite. C’mon Dante— fuck me like you mean it. Avenge your lost pizza slice— _ah_!” You choked out a moan as he pushed the head of his cock between your folds, parting you abruptly. His hands took purchase on your hips, holding on too firmly in a bruising grip, and yet you relished in the feeling. His hips snapped with blinding force, slow at first, as he watched you below him like he was studying your reactions.

His hands wandered to your knees, rubbing them before pushing them apart further to spread you wider. You felt yourself gush as his cock pushed and pulled from within you, the thought of Dante’s gaze fixed on where the two of you were joined absolutely sinful. You wriggled your hips and arched your back in an attempt to fuck him back, trying to quicken the pace of your coupling.

Dante fell forward with a groan, bracing one hand beside your head, the other one drugging up between the valley of your breasts. Your eyes pretty much rolled back as you shut your eyes at the sensation of his fingers around your neck, palm warm against your pulse as he squeezed firmly enough for you to feel it.

His pace grew in speed as his hips snapped against yours, the wet sounds of his pre-cum mingling with your copious slick barely coming through the ever-present moans that spilled out of your mouth. You felt like a wanton little slut, taking his brutal fuck so good, and you couldn’t help but crave more.

Dante leaned down, squeezing just a little more around your throat until you let out a hoarse whimper. His lips dragged against your flushed cheek before he licked a line up to your temple, collecting your sweat with a groan.

“Damn, you wanted me so bad. Can you hear how wet you are? Can you hear how you’re saying my name like a prayer? You love my cock pounding you so deep, don’t you? You want this all the time, with my fingers threatening to crush that pretty little throat of yours, huh?” His voice was harsh with effort as he brought his already impossible thrusting to a new speed.

You screamed, the feeling too much as your lower body grew numb with your intense release. Your legs hung limply as you twitched with your orgasm, body jolting along with the couch across the floorboards with every one of Dante’s rough thrusts into you. You wondered if he was planning on truly breaking you— but the thought barely stayed coherent as you were overcome with aftershocks of pleasure with his rough ministrations. You barely registered his other hand leaving your hip, only noticing when he was already wreaking havoc on your over-sensitive clit. He rubbed firm circles around it as he fucked you, the look of concentration on his face insanely hot as his hand hung over his eyes, covering the darkened lust that he held in his gaze.

His eyes never strayed from your face, from your expressions, the whole time he toyed with you. It felt like almost an eternity when his hips stuttered slightly, signalling that he might finally be ready to finish himself. He pinched at your clit, having spent a while driving you to the edge before bringing you away, much to your tearful, incoherent frustration.

But now, he bared his teeth at you, eyes seemingly glaring down at you through a curtain of hair. In a misplaced tender moment, you reached up to tuck the errant strands behind his ear.

He snorted, though his eyebrows furrowed in a semblance of horny confusion. All the while his thrusts never slowed.

“What the fuck was that?” He could only whisper as he grew closer and closer to his euphoric release. Your body trembled under his, over-stimulated and spent, but still fully accepting of his rough treatment— seeing him feel good made you feel good too.

“I want to see your face properly when you finish. I wanna see what pure bliss looks like on that handsome face of yours.”

As it turned out, pure bliss looked a little dumbfounded as well as he pulled out of you and came copiously upon your trembling abdomen, moaning softly as his head hung just over yours. He breathed harshly, trying to regain his composure as his lips remained dangerously close to yours.

You couldn’t help yourself as you leaned up the rest of the way despite your body’s sore protests, laying a strangely tender kiss on his lips. He cracked his eyes open, a small smile playing at his lips, too drunk in post-orgasm bliss to process that he was supposed to be mad at you.

“Mmm, why didn’t we do that sooner?”

You laughed, sounding a little weak in your tired state as you flopped back down. “Because apparently I need to eat your pizza to incite some semblance of passion in you. That’s waaaay unhealthy, Dante.”

He frowned at you, though his darkened eyes quickly regained the inherent warmth you always found in them. He looked at you, all flushed and spent— all because of him, and he grinned albeit a little sheepishly.

“You’re the one who kept telling me to take what I wanted. With an open invitation like that, how could I resist?”

You snorted. “Yeah, but it still took a pizza dispute to set you off. That’s so freaking weird.”

“Yeah? Well you’re the one who got fucked by the weird pizza guy, so whose got more to reflect on out of the two of us, huh?”

You rolled your eyes and reached for him, looping your arms around his neck and pulling him down, revelling in the startled yelp that came from his mouth. Nuzzling against him, not minding the heavy weight of him against you for a few post-orgasmic moments of cuddling after the roughest, most satisfying sex you had ever experienced, you laughed softly.

“All bark, no bite. Good lay though. We should do this again.”

Dante’s laugh rumbled through him, his head resting on your breasts.

“Mmm, yeah. Next time, go for the strawberry sundae. That’s _really_ gonna get me worked up.”


End file.
